1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of managing messages associated with digital documents, and in particular, it relates to a method for managing messages based on rights management services for digital documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Many documents are now prepared, produced, assembled and disseminated in electronic digital file formats such as the Portable Document Format (PDF). For example, traditional hard-copy publications may be replaced by one or more PDF documents, which can be opened and displayed by PDF file reader applications such as Adobe's Acrobat Reader.
Likewise traditional multi-media messages such as texts, graphics, images, sound clips or video clips may be replaced by digital tags, metadata or files, which can also be handled by their corresponding reader/player/viewer applications that would allow a user to read, view or listen to such multi-media messages.
In addition, many document provider, publisher or printer services are now implementing or engaging rights management service (RMS) to manage access and use of digital right management (DRM) protected electronic documents.
For example, when a customer or user purchases a PDF document, the customer's identification and rights to open, read or copy/reproduce the pack document can be handled by an RMS which will allow the customer to access and use the document with the rights assigned to the customer (e.g., open and read the document), while restricting unauthorized uses by the customer (e.g., print and copy).
After a customer obtains a digital document, he or she can open the digital document by using a corresponding client program. For example, if the digital document is a PDF file, then the client program may be a PDF reader. Typically, the client program will check to see whether the file is DRM-protected. If the file is DRM-protected, then the client program will ask the customer to provide a user identification (ID) and password, and check the user ID with an RMS system by accessing an RMS server via a computer network such as the Internet. The RMS system then verifies the user ID with a database maintained at the server to determine the customer's rights in connection with the digital document, and inform the client program what rights are granted to the customer with regard to the digital document.